beyond wings
by betweenuandme
Summary: After fighting to save Naruto's life from the Akatsuki, Sakura has little chance of surviving until she discovers that she is not who she thinks she is. A secret even the Akatsuki would kill for, will reside on her memories that will be opened once more.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.

Title: beyond wings

As far as the eye can see the great expanse of the barren land was filled with ruins that are barely noticeable above the growing foliage. A great monument still lay on the center of what has been a dais depicting an angel with its wings closed, a very demure smile present on its stony features. The dais itself was filled with moss but the towering figure above not only it lacks the moss but the cracks that should have been present with the passage of time.

A soft echoing sound of ripples and soft sigh can be heard before a cool voice out of nowhere said. "I shall wait the day, Sakura-hime." Bright light covered the entirety of the monument and the stony features faded and what remains where the monument should have been was the angel that it was representing. The angel slowly opened his emerald orbs to gaze at the now barren field that was once his home. A sad smile appeared on his serene face while noting to himself that he hasn't changed a bit. His silk robes still clung to him in various layers of royal blue while his white hair reached the small of his back like it used to. Eager to find out if nothing was amiss, he raised his head in a commanding air and soared up into the sky leaving only a lone feather in his wake.

-Flashback-

Yue's POV

A three-year old girl with emerald eyes broadly smiled up at me as we walk hand in hand towards her bedroom, her smile never once fading as I lifted her up slightly to assist her to bed. "Ne, Yue – neesan we had a super fun day!" the girl said emphasizing the word super, her emerald eyes alight with a bright gleam. Stroking her bright pink locks away from her elfin face, I brought up my other hand to steady her fearing that she will somewhat fall out of the bed. "Rest now Yuki, we will have another fun day tomorrow, I promise." I said soothingly as to hope that it will soothe her senses and calm her down to bed. Recalling the day that we had of picking flowers, visiting favourite spots on the shinobi countries or playing with all the 9 animal guardians was a bit tiring if one would have to do it every day, but looking at my sister's face alight with excitement every time makes up a great deal for being tired at the end of the day. Chuckling a little we lied down on the bed together and pulling the comforter up to cover us both. Yuki fell asleep just after her small body hit the mattress and I was left to examine our hands that she linked before falling asleep minutes later unaware that after tomorrow I would not see my sister for a long time.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: So as I said, I have updated this week and the other update may not be up for about a few more days or so...hehe

This is for my first ever reviewer: TDI-Ryro-Eclares

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Chapter 2

15 years ago

The village hidden in the leaves was in the midst of a winter storm, one that would be recorded as one of the most devastating storms in the history of Konoha. Icy winter snow fell atop every visible thing in the village and no life could be felt or seen wandering on the streets that were already unrecognizable. No sane human being would be out in this weather, save a couple who were trapped in the winter blizzard. Kisuke and Haruka were travelling back to their home village after visiting a friend in Suna when a winter storm suddenly presented itself out of nowhere. Within a couple of minutes, the slowly cascading snow was then a raging tide of hail and cold wind that made them decide to retrace their steps to temporarily camp out in a small cave that they have found earlier that day. Haruka's long raven hair whipped at the air cascading down to the small of her back as she looked back at Kisuke who was a few paces behind her. Emerald met amethyst as Kisuke looked up at her before holding her freezing hands on his own. Together they made it to the small cave within a few hours.

"Are we safe here Kisuke?" Haruka rasped from her warm position on Kisuke's arms. Holding her tightly, Kisuke glanced at the raging storm outside and wondered how long they are going to be able to keep warm before the cold seeps through their bodies. Blocking the dark images of them dying in this storm, Kisuke just held her more tightly in his arms knowing that his action spoke volumes only she could understand. Resting her head on his chest, Haruka held him back knowing that whatever happens they have each other.

"Don't close your eyes" Kisuke then murmured, reminding her that sleeping was not an option when one is outside in a winter storm.

It may have been only hours but Haruka felt like it was years that they were in the cave, seeking shelter from the storm outside. She felt like giving up but then a sweet smelling scent filled her nostrils. Kisuke seemed to have smelt it too since he slightly raised his head in recognition.

"Impossible" Kisuke mused to himself. That smell was from a very delicate flower that blooms in the spring, how can that blossom be allowed to bloom in this kind of weather. Thoughts dwelling on the scent, both Kisuke and Haruka both rose to their feet momentarily forgetting their previous dilemma. It was then snowing when they went outside to investigate, still following the strong scent. Squinting their eyes to see through the snow in hopes of finding the blossom, they came about a bend and what lay after had them amazed. In the center of what seemed like a clearing was a cherry blossom tree, full of pink cherry blossoms that seemed to sparkle in the middle of the winter that surrounds it. The fragrance of the blossoms reached them in waves and it overwhelmed them somehow. It was magical, how a lone cherry blossom tree would even bear blossoms in the middle of winter and in a storm no less. Surrounding the tree was a thick patch of grass that lay about a foot away from it, as if the tree was a source of life but will only reach that far. They slowly made their way toward the tree and then saw something that shocked them more. On the base of the tree was a little girl, about 5 years of age and lay nestled on the petals that surround her. Slowly, as if in a trance, the girl raised her head appearing to be one with the petals since her hair was as pink as them and then opened her emerald green eyes. Turning her head, she regarded them with curiosity before falling back to unconsciousness.

A/N: That's all for now, hehe I'm a little lost on how to open the death arc (spoiler) but we'll see in a few days...or more...hehe

Ja ne!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: This chapter is only filler but is somewhat necessary. I have this other idea of a new story entitled OF LITTLE THINGS (After the death of Orochimaru leaf ninjas infiltrated his once hideout to gather information. Once there they found a 5 year old civilian boy with no chakra whatsoever. Taking pity on him, Sakura adopted him into her life not knowing why those onyx eyes look so much familiar.) That's the summary, so I wanna know what you guys think. Should I continue and write the story? Or focus on this one instead? What of the little boy? Thanks for the reviews btw.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Chapter 3

Sakura's POV

_It was scorching hot. So very hot. A blinding light kept me from opening them to further examine my surroundings. What's only visible was the fiery light just meters away from me burning everything in its path. My heart felt heavy for reasons that I could not explain. Tears streamed from my cheeks and I felt fear, but not for myself. I instantly knew what it was. It's the fear of losing something that is precious to you. Something or somebody that I love is being taken away from me this very moment. Feeling so helpless, I tried getting up. Instant panic shot up through me when I realized that I can't move at all. Fully opening my eyes, I was greeted by large walls of fire surrounding me._

_I need to get up and do something. Anything. Just to relieve this deep aching in my chest. A sob broke through and another, I tried to stop them but the great feeling of remorse washed through me. Someone. Anyone. Please make this pain stop. Please. Make it stop!_

I suddenly woke up when a strong pair of arms engulfed me in its strong embrace. Tears were relentlessly pouring down my face and all that I can do was cling to the person who had saved me again. His cheeks resting against mine as he rubs comforting circles on my back.

"Shhhh.., it's okay Sakura-chan I'm always here." Naruto murmured as he held me tightly against his chest. Feeling relieved that it was only a dream and that everything and everyone that I love was still safe. The feeling of dread left me and what remained was only comfort, security and love. I hugged him back and immediately my sobs stopped and eventually my tears left me as well. Feeling drowsy once more, I sagged into Naruto's embrace my head neatly tucked under his chin. Before closing my eyes I felt him press his lips in my forehead and his hands caressing my hair. Undeniably, I can always count on Naruto as my stronghold, the one who I can always look for strength and support. He had helped me get over my depression for Sasuke years ago and he has been my constantly visiting after being away from Konoha for 3 years.

"Thank you…Naruto-kun" I sighed before falling into a deep sleep once more.

Morning came and I woke up to the smell of ramen fill up the air. Sitting up in my bed, a strong wave of dizziness overwhelmed me and I almost fell back on the bed had it not been for a hand supporting my back. I looked up and found the smiling face of Naruto, his cerulean eyes betraying his façade showing me his deep concern.

"Good morning Sakura-chan" he greeted after helping me up to my feet.

"You too Naruto-kun" I replied as we made our way to my kitchen. His ever lively presence always fills up my morning with cheeriness and glee. I am so very thanking for having him as my best friend/brother. I stared at the still messy kitchen since we were busy last night baking a cake for Kakashi's birthday which was today. I mocked glared at Naruto.

"Why can't we bake Kakashi-sensei's cake at your apartment?" I asked him and he tensed at that.

"Well…because your apartment is bigger?" he poorly reasoned and sheepishly smiled at me. I laughed at that knowing the real reason being Naruto's pantry filled only with instant ramen. We would never have baked there too since his kitchen lacked materials essential to baking a cake. Breakfast was filled with Naruto's stories still of his travels and adventures with his sensei, Jiraiya-sama. He left shortly after 9 but not after making me promise to tell him all about my dream that made me cry out last night.

Recalling my dream filled me with instant sadness and a sudden curiosity since I instantly remembered a piece of the dream, white feathers rained from the heavens as the ground around me burned.

A/N: I am not sure about having NaruSaku as a side pairing so tell me what you think. Mainly SasuSaku as the pairing. Ja ne!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: So on with the story. I think. Thanks for the reviews. Sorry if Sasuke is a little OOC here.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, but what I own I strictly keep in a big folder entitled OC's hehe

Shout out to my very first fanfic about Naruto, I read it about 5 years ago I think. Title: Life after team Seven. Check it out and review. I am major Naruto fanfic lover and I already read about 100 plus fanfics. Kawai!

Chapter 4

Sakura's POV

It has been days but those nightmares kept plaguing me. The only reassurance of my scream filled hysterics was Naruto's comforting embrace every night. He refused to leave me to my own defences against the nightmares and decided that he will stay until the nightmares die down or when he is summoned on another mission. He even assured me that Ino will fill up for him once he is summoned. Ino was extremely worried after hearing about them and I assured her as the rest of my friends who kept worrying about me.

I glanced at the time and made a mental note to pack lunch when I go to the library for research. I was currently sitting atop a table filled with scrolls about seal binding and such and it was already an hour past noon. The dreams were of the same misery-filled abyss that I try to come out of every night. The foreboding feeling that all the people I care and love for are all in danger and I was determined to not let that happen. Starting from Naruto.

Sasuke's POV

The pale moonlight washed over the horizon as I watched out of pure boredom at the valley up ahead. My team has been travelling for 3 days already and I have no qualms whatsoever since they did not complain about no stopping for breaks. I know that I was pushing it but I have to think of what matters most at the moment. A snort stifled the silence and barely glancing to my right, I know that Suigetsu is only looking for the right time to whine about my pushing them to their limits. I looked straight ahead and focused on the shortening distance to Konoha.

She is alright. She is safe with the blond idiot. I kept repeating to myself as I imagined her with the loud idiot that I still considered as a comrade and brother. The silver pendant glittered from around my neck and I noticed it fade to a pale pink before turning to its original color. Willing myself to stop my hands from forming the correct hand seals for the transportation jutsu, I reminded myself of the mere kilometres away before I found for myself if her safety is still intact. Her smiles and happiness should only be present. The pendant kept turning pale pink and that has had me worried. I have never seen it do that for years the only time being when she was so over distraught about my leaving. I clenched my fists thinking of ways of how to give excruciating pain to that someone/something that caused her to be this heartbroken and miserable.

My blank look still plastered on my face as we neared the gates, we silently crept forward near the hidden entrances that only Uchiha's know. After performing the correct hand seals we made our way to the winding staircase that lead to an underground passage. Guiding my team up front reminded me of the times that I used to travel this passage with aniki. Being reminded of him brought unshed tears to my eyes, of painful memories and bitter truth.

"Sasuke-kun, what are we doing here in Konoha?" Karin asked in a sultry voice near my ear, it effectively brought me back from brooding mood and replaced it with total disgust and irritation. Did I not say that I am not interested for about a million times? I kept from lashing out at her and reminded myself that the walls were not soundproof. Glaring at her made her stop her advances for the moment earning a chuckle from Suigetsu and indifference from Jugo.

The others refrained from voicing out their curiosity at seeing a flash of light up ahead. We stopped before a wrought iron door with a keyhole and no doorknob.

"What do we do, cut it to pieces?" Suigetsu suggested with glee thinking of heaving his great sword to cut something to unidentifiable pieces.

"Hn" I held up my hands and lightly applied visible chakra and turned it into a kanji. Pressing it on the metal door, a justifiable hiss sounded out from a distance and the heavy door cleared away leaving a stone staircase. Suigetsu let out a series of grumbles. I looked to where the staircase ended and barely caught a glimpse of shoji doors. Walking the stairway made me realize something, I am back in Konoha. After years of being away. I'm back.

A/N: That's it. Sorry for the short chapters but I want to add Sasuke's moment before I get on to those of the other characters. Major character plotting up ahead. Review please. Thanks! BTW, any questions about the pendant?


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I have summer classes so I'm so sorry for neglecting this. The term just started and I'm kinda adding this to my ASAP projects.

Disclaimer: I do not own NARUTO.

**Chapter 5**

**11 years ago**

"Oka-san!" shouted a littler raven haired boy as he skipped upstairs still looking for his mother. He bolted through the shogi doors and into the awaiting arms of his mother. Barely containing her amusement, Uchiha Mikoto lifted the hyperactive boy and they both sat down on the couches that she was once occupying.

"What is it Sasu-kun?" she said as she pated her son's hair down to tame its wildness from his run. "Look at what nee-san gave me." he said with barely contained mirth before presenting a silver obelisk-shaped crystal pendant. It glinted in the sunshine which amazed the boy to an extent as he clutched it tightly fearing that it would disappear.

"That's..." Mikoto whispered before gathering her thoughts and looking at her son who obviously has no idea as to what his brother has really given him.

"What is it?" Sasuke asked still staring at his new present.

Mikoto smiled before answering, "The pendant is a family heirloom passed to every heir of the Uchiha clan at a certain age. It carries a different jutsu that seals life force; it is used to monitor the person you wish to use the pendant on."

"How does it work?"

"The pendant glows if the person with the life force is in great health or extremely happy. It fades as little if he/she is distressed or in pain and it just dulls in color as that person dies." Mikoto explained as she surveyed the emotions on his son's usually passive face.

He contemplates and decides that the pendant will be never of use to him. His Otou-san and Oka-san are always within the vicinity of the village and are both very strong shinobis, even his brother is very strong so why will he want to monitor either of them as he always sees them? It's a big question in his 5-year old mind as to why his brother decided that he will be of use to it one day.

**End of Flashback**

Naruto climbed up to Sakura's apartment late that night, he had just finished another mission and was bone tired but refused to rest before seeing his precious blossom. Multiple cuts stained his upper body and due to shakra depletion can't even manage to properly heave himself up to the 4th floor. He had already informed Ino beforehand that he would be the one with her tonight. As soon as he entered the threshold of her dimly lit apartment and sensed her calm shakra then he released a breath he never realised he was holding. He was slightly paranoid that she would be taken away from him whenever Sakura would not be within his protective sphere. His vague dreams about Sakura leaving him did nothing but increase his highly protective side for her.

Smiling slightly, he serenely watched Sakura resting on her work desk with various papers and scrolls surrounding her. Calling upon his last ounce of energy, he carried her in his arms with a delicate air afraid to wake her up. Already used to his presence, Sakura unconsciously snuggled more to his chest, her hands clenching the fabric of his shirt, sighing in contentment and never waking up.

Arriving at the foot of her bed, Naruto carefully placed her docile body to rest comfortably on the pink sheets. He was about to release her when her hands held him the more tightly. Answering to her unconscious request, he lay down beside her and held her delicate form in his arms. Tucking them both in, he stared at her calm sleeping face remembering the innumerable nights he had spent like this. Being there for her. No one will ever hurt his precious people, especially Sakura.

Unbeknownst to them, a dark haired figure watched them with barely contained relief and rage. He was blindly aware that he was clenching and unclenching his hands with an emotion he neglected to acknowledge. Jealousy was a curious emotion indeed. The tree he was hiding was in a great amount of stress as his body shock with rage.

_So she has him now. No need for me._ He thought.

Seeing her reaction to Naruto, their bond, he can't suppress the urge to wish that he was the one holding her and protecting her from all the world. For the first time since he had gone, he felt regret and longing. With a bitter smile, he vanished along with the thought that they can ever be together after all.

_I will only have one focus now, no more distractions._

With a snap, the crystal pendant laid loosely on his hand and with a conviction he now had. The crystal now lay on the deepest part of his pack.

**Outskirts of Konoha**

Yue was silently inspecting the village he now knew as Konoha. It would be a slightly hindering part to his plan but it has to be carried away. He had waited a long time, more so than anyone could ever experience and he was dying to use his Raiken.

"Sakura-hime, it's time for you to die." He murmured to the blowing wind with a smile to his lips before soaring to the sky once again.

A/N: sorry again for the delay. I would be posting the next chapter in the near future. Ja ne! ^.^ hoped that answered some of your questions...


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: sorry if I haven't updated in a while.

Disclaimer: I do not own NARUTO.

Beyond Wings

Chapter 6

_Flashback_

_ "….I will never accept this!"_

_ "Why do you have to do this to me?"_

_ "Never have I known someone who would dare defy my orders. Not from you or anybody else!"_

_ These words echoed in the young lad's head as he stomped his way to his room. His silver locks just at the base of his ear was swaying with the wind and his bronze eyes narrowed every few seconds as he recalled the conversation he previously had with his parents. His mother was pregnant and the baby was only 8 months away. He was supposed to be an only child. He was supposed to solely inherit the vast lands and power that came with the family._

_I WILL NEVER ACCEPT THIS. _

_He slammed the door to his room as he proceeded to collect tools from his weapons closet. His favourite weapon hung loosely on a center podium encased in shakra enhanced glass. The Raiken as it is called is the only weapon forged for him in secret. Not even his parents know about it. Soon they will see how powerful he is and to the full extent would show in his Raiken._

_Later that day, his Raiken was confiscated and put into the family vault with the largo consenso seal that would never be opened without the combined shakra of the elders. _

"_Yue-sama!" his maid's exasperated tone vanished with the wind as he soared higher up the sky, higher than he had ever been. Hot tears cascaded down his elfin face; drying moments later by strong wind that accompanied his ascend. He now had a baby sister._

"_I will not hold you, understand?" he said with a huff._

_ Yue then glanced down at the crib and practically snorted at the giggling toddler with her arms raised, an indication that she wants to be held. His mother forced this responsibility to him the moment he was free from all his lessons. He was looking after his sister as most of the grownups had to leave for a peace treaty, again._

_ "Stupid baby" and he practically hauled her into his arms all the while grimacing for the added weight to his person. His hands formed a protective sphere at her back without him even realizing it. Hear head lolled to a side as she looked at him with those big emerald eyes that had everyone falling in love with her, aside from her pink locks of course. He settled her near his chest and she immediately raised her chubby hands to his face and made cooing noises, giggling all the time. His cold expression still in place as her hands roamed to his nose up to his ears and hair which now hung past his shoulders._

_End of Flashback_

Sakura kept pacing near her table as she sighed once again and picked up the scroll on seals. Her pink locks tied in a messy bun, she was in her cargo pants and white shirt completely relaxed to enjoy her day off from the hospital. That was four hours ago, she kept reading anything remotely helpful to sealing or any variation of sealing that she can use. Her window was opened to let the morning air refresh her spirits as little had she found about ever sealing the tailed beasts on her own. Most of the sealing techniques she found were for inhumane shakra and of sealing that can take hours to finish and that was if it were being done by the most highly skilled shinobi with years of practice. Disappointment rippled through her as her idea seemed farfetched and impossible. She gazed at the slow clouds just outside her window and thought of how things changed. But she can't give up now, Naruto is waiting for her. He was the only brother she ever had and she is not going to let some fool take him away from those who love him just for the sake of power.

With a great deal of energy, she flipped through the pages of the books scattered about her hoping to find something helpful.

"Come on. Come on..."

She chanted and then her emerald eyes widened as a she read more of the few pages of an old book. Hope swelled in her heart as she read on.

**The sealing of some more dangerous beasts of our age has never been catalogued or in writing as it is most likely adapted from the current binding seals. Seals made to surpass the power of the beasts are of renowned energy and can slightly be modified to ever have a glimpse of the power of the seal. However, it was not yet known that modifications have ever surpassed the power of the original seal and the power it has against the beasts.**

This is it! How could have I never thought of this before? Sakura thought as realization came to her. That's why there are no specific binding seals on beasts because there aren't any. Seals like the one they put on Naruto was just a modification of the seal that was in caging the nine-tailed beast inside of him. That's why the beast can come out of Naruto once in a while because the seal is not perfect. Not perfect yet. But to have to rediscover this, she must first examine the seal. She had to examine the seal. But the only way to get to a seal in by...

Naruto!

How am I going to explain this to Naruto? She groaned in frustration at the thought of Naruto finding out the truth of her sudden interest in seals.

But there is no other way!

Then an idea came to her. Her heart ached at the thought but it had to be done.

As she was finishing putting up traps in her apartment, she performed the right seals and disappeared in a whirlwind of cherry blossom petals.

Unbeknownst to Sasuke, the pendant on his pack glowed a faint pink before it vanished.

A/N: the character of Yue is being captured by the flashbacks and it will also explain (later part) why he had a flashback of his sister on the very beginning. Is it confusing? PM me and I'll let you know non-spoiler bits.


End file.
